Fly me to the moon
by SiriusLuv17
Summary: -“Don’t be afraid,” Sasuke told her. She laughed and her emerald orbs beamed, “I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life,”
1. Chapter 1

**Fly me to the moon**

SiriusLuv17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**WARNING!! If you haven't read the manga series… it might contain some spoilers…**

**Summary:** "Don't be afraid," Sasuke told her. She laughed and her emerald orbs beamed, "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life,"

* * *

A pink haired girl stared at the picture that was lying on the floor. The frame and the glass were broken but it didn't bother her. She just kept staring, no emotion or whatsoever on her pale features.

She eyed it more intently now as the full moon light illuminated her room. It had been three years ago when they had took that picture. She wondered why she hadn't taken more. Suddenly, she giggled quietly. It didn't really matter if she had taken more photographs because they... or better he would always have the very same annoyed expression stamped on his face.

That was Sasuke-kun for you. He rarely used to smile, even when he did, it usually seemed to mock Naruto. He didn't know how to compliment either. He usually snorted or didn't say a word at all, unless it was to point how weak she used to be.

Then her eyes glanced over the blond boy. Her best friend, the one who had stood up for her at all times, never letting her fall. Naruto Uzumaki. He was the one who always made her laugh. He was the one who had brought joy to her life in the darkest hours, the one who could see her through.

He had been her strength when she was weak, her voice when she couldn't speak and her eyes when she couldn't see. Naruto had always seen the best of her, always supporting her and trying to make her happy. Even when himself was feeling down or miserable.

That's Naruto for you. Always putting others first than himself.

Sakura lips curved into a smile and she picked the picture from the floor shaking away the few peaces of glass still attached to it. She folded the picture in a way that only three people could be seen.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and herself.

She frowned, she needed to take a new picture. A new picture of the new team seven. Sai needed to be included. He was part of the team now.

The pink haired girl clutched the folded picture in her hand as she sat on her bed. Her emerald eyes wandered to her opened window, where she could see the full moon.

She had finally made it. She was over Sasuke.

* * *

A blond boy stood, in a large, grassy field in the middle of a forest. His expression: fierce, his goal: victory. His opponent stood some twenty meters away. It was a pink haired girl, Sakura, to be more precise. The two glared at each other warily, ready for whatever attacks the other might make. They seemed locked in an eternal staring contest, neither one letting the other have an inch of advantage.

Naruto wasn't going to lose to a girl, especially Sakura!

Then, with amazing speed, the girl charged. The teenage boy saw it and prepared for defence. After easily clearing half the distance between them, Sakura seemed to disappear. The boy glanced upward just in time to see a blur of pink hurtling towards him. He gasped, rolling out of the way as quickly as possible. Instantaneously, he was blown backwards in an explosion of dust. As the boy recovered from the indirect assault, the girl ambled slowly and confidently towards him. Placing her hands on his shoulders and lying down on him - using her incredible strength to avoid any struggle - she leaned in close to his head and opened her mouth…

"Gotcha!" she said, a grin overtaking her face and a giggle escaping behind her voice.

"Yeah, yeah," he returned with an agitated stare. He wriggled underneath his team mate for a moment, and she was quick to mock the futile effort.

"Say it," she said. Her emerald eyes beamed with confidence.

Footsteps approached them and Naruto saw a grinning Sai.

"You've lost," said Sai pointing out the obvious.

Naruto face flushed in embarrassment.

"Say it, Naruto!" Sakura said impatiently. She knew she couldn't hold him for much longer, "You're the best ninja of the whole world. Now say it!"

"Sakuraaaaa-chan..." Naruto pleaded pulling out his best 'puppyeyes'.

"Naruto!!" she said staring directly to his blue eyes. She was used to his puppyeyes and he should have known by now that they didn't work.

"Alright! Alright! You're the best ninja of the whole world!" Naruto said avoiding her eyes.

Sakura seemed pretty happy with herself. She quickly got off Naruto and started to giggle.

Naruto stood up on his feet and started to shrug off the dirt away off his clothes.

"You're the best ninja of the whole world after me! Naruto Uzumaki!" he said with a grin on his face and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bad loser!" she pointed out.

"Look," said Sai interrupting the two of them as he pointed behind them.

Kakashi-sensei was approaching them. His steps seemed slow as if he was hesitant to approach them.

"Hey..." Kakashi greeted them quietly.

"RAMEN!" said Naruto loudly still grinning, "Your treat, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked over Naruto and lowered his stare for a while, "I... uhm..."

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked concerned.

Sai remained still between Sakura and Naruto.

"Naruto..." Kakashi voice was slightly shaky. Sakura immediately tensed and so did Naruto, "I'm afraid I have bad news,"

"Is it Sasuke? Did something happen to him?" Naruto asked almost automatically, his blue eyes filled with worry.

Sakura on the other hand remained still and tensed and waited for Kakashi reply.

"No, it's not about Sasuke... it's about Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi looked over Naruto's blue eyes, "He was killed in battle, I am sorry,"

Naruto shook his head in denial. Sakura gasped and her hand covered her mouth in horror. Sai remained still staring at his friends.

Kakashi on the other hand couldn't help but to feel ineffective. He was supposed to be used to break the bad news, but this was different. It was Naruto. He had grown way too attached to these kids.

Naruto blue eyes flashed angry and hatred. Sakura watched as his tensed form disappeared. Naruto looked like a different person in her eyes. His jaw hardened and he's body started to shake. Sai immediately stepped away, fearing that any minute now the fox chakra would be released.

"H-how? Who did it?" Naruto voice was dark filled with hate.

"Naruto..." she whispered sadly feeling rather helpless.

"WHO DID IT!?" the young man shouted.

"Naruto... p-please," Sakura said rather frightened as the red chakra started to leak outside his body.

"Sai, Sakura! Get the hell away," said Kakashi-sensei with all of his senses on alert. He had prepared himself for this.

"B-but-"

"Sakura NOW!" Sakura seemed rather startled. Kakashi-sensei had never shouted at her before.

Sai realized that Sakura wasn't moving. Her emerald eyes stared at Naruto's transformation. He walked back and grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's go," he said pushing her but she was stronger.

"You go!" she said with tears falling down her cheeks, "Naruto needs me," she whispered.

The first tail appeared and Kakashi walked slowly around Naruto trying to find an opening to place the seal on him, so that the chakra would back out.

"NARUTO!!" Kakashi looked behind him to see a pink haired girl running in the blond boy direction. He cursed under his breath and ran towards her to stop her.

Her hand tried to reach her friend but Kakashi-sensei was holding her by her waist stopping her to do so.

A loud cry left Naruto's mouth and everything seemed to have frozen. Sakura heart beat seemed to have stopped. Kakashi stared at Naruto. His eye widened as he noticed the fifth tail appear.

"NO!" Sakura cried and tried to get away but Kakashi grip was stronger.

"Sakura listen to me!" said Kakashi forcing her to look at him, "If I don't act now, he will be unstoppable,"

Reluctantly, the pink haired girl nodded. She and Sai ran to a safe distance.

She watched as Kakashi-sensei fought his way towards Naruto. Unconsciously she held Sai's hand.

Sai looked down on his team mate and then at their hands. He didn't quite understand the tingling sensation in his stomach.

It hadn't been easy. It had seemed like it lasted an hour when actually was only ten minutes. Kakashi-sensei was seriously injured and an unconscious Naruto was lying on the floor.

* * *

His eyes twitched as he began to awake from his dream or was it a nightmare? As he slowly opened his eyes to the white ceiling of the hospital room, he realized that the sunlight was plaguing his face.

As he tried to move his bandaged hands to rub is eyes, he felt one of them tangled in something, in some what of a grip. He glanced down and a frown slowly crept onto his bandaged face. There lay a pink haired girl resting on a forearm lying on his hospital bed, as she lay slumped over her chair, with her right hand griping his bandaged left.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered sadly.

The pink haired girl eyes flashed open. She quickly glanced over the blond boy and smiled.

"Naruto!" said Sakura, happy to see his friend awake, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need something? I could-"

Naruto chuckled at her concerned face, "I'm alright," he said quietly, "I'm sorry… I tried to control it. I really did,"

"Shhh, it's okay. You're fine, that's what matters," she said in a low voice, "I'm sorry too… for Jiraiya-sama,"

At the mention of Jiraiya his form tensed. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"I'm going to find whoever did this, Sakura-chan," his voice was low and dangerous, "I'm going to find whoever did this and make him pay," Sakura swallowed dry as she knew that he wouldn't back out on his word.

"I'm going with you," she said with determination flashing through her green orbs.

"No," said Naruto as he looked at her,"You're going after Sasuke,"

Sakura looked dumbfounded, "What? No! I'm going with you,"

"Sakura… one of us has to go after Sasuke," he said pleadingly.

The way his blue eyes looked at her was heartbreaking. There was no way she could refuse.

"H-hai!" she nodded and smiled at her best friend.

She would bring Sasuke back.

For Naruto's sake.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so first of all, this is my very first story on Naruto! So bear with me… please review, I mean it only takes a few seconds. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this first chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fly me to the moon**

SiriusLuv17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**WARNING!! If you haven't read the manga series… it might contain some spoilers…**

**Summary:** "Don't be afraid," Sasuke told her. She laughed and her emerald orbs beamed, "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life,"

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

Sakura Haruno woke up abruptly, her head jerking towards the small clock that resembled an odd moon. She gasped and quickly pushed the blankets away, her naked feet touched the cold floor and she mumbled a few curse words as she ran towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she had taken a shower, was fully dressed and had gathered everything that was necessary. She then proceeded to stop by the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Sakura opened the door and rolled her eyes as she heard her mother call for her.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned around and made her way towards the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch knitting some old socks.

"Where are you going this time?" Her mother asked staring at her with the very same emerald eyes she possessed.

"On a mission mum," Sakura answered quietly as she kissed her mother cheek.

"Ah alright then," her mother said quietly, "Will you be home for your father birthday?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hai mum," Sakura answered with a wide grin, "I'll make sure to get him something too,"

Sakura's mother smiled back, "He'll be delighted," she said softly.

"Okay mum, I really need to go," Sakura said as she prepared to leave.

"Please take care!" Sakura flashed her mother a last smile before she left the house.

As soon as she stepped outside she couldn't help but to smile. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. It was a summer day and the sun was high in the skies shinning down on them. It was hot enough and yet she could feel a soft breeze on her skin. It relaxed her somehow. Then her eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that she was in a hurry.

Sakura then started to run down the streets towards the Konoha gates. She had promised to meet Naruto there before they parted in different directions. Her steps faltered as she arrived to the gates. They weren't there. Naruto had left without saying good-bye.

She bit her lip as she stared ahead to the forest, her eyes gazing at nowhere in particular.

"Good-luck Naruto," she whispered as the soft breeze caressed her face as if telling her that she needn't to worry.

It was true, she didn't need to worry. Kakashi-sensei was with Naruto, as was Shikamaru and his team. Though she doubted Ino could be any help. Sakura smirked evilly at her last thought.

"Going anywhere?"

Sakura didn't turn around to see who had spoken. She now recognized it easily.

"What do you want, Sai?" she asked quietly still not turning around to look at him.

"I was sent here," he told her bluntly. Sakura stiffened. Did Tsunade suspect that she was going to leave the town without permission?

"_But Tsunade-sama!" _

"_No buts Sakura," her voice was cold and grave, "I will not send you to some useless quest. If Sasuke Uchiha wished to return then he would have done so. Hasn't he accomplished to kill his brother? He has no intention to return, why do you insist so stubbornly to go after him?" _

_Sakura nodded quietly. Tsunade-sama was right… but she had to do it. She had to do it for Naruto._

"_Good." Tsunade sighed, "Now promise me that you will not go after Sasuke," _

_The pink-haired stared directly at the fifth Hokage, "I promise, Tsunade-sama,"_

"_Thank you Sakura,"_

"Listen Sai-"

"Naruto asked me to go with you." Sakura blinked stupidly and then she turned around.

"What?" she asked feeling quite flabbergasted.

"I'm going with you to retrieve Sasuke," Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks Sai but I don't need you to come with me," she said as she stepped forward towards the forest.

Sai didn't say anything. He merely walked quietly behind her. Sakura stopped and turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed angrily.

"I'm following you," he said pointing out the obvious.

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Naruto told me to go with you," Sai gave her his famous fake smile.

"Argh!"

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she kept walking, "Jeez you think?" she mumbled. She had no choice but to let him go with her.

* * *

Sakura jumped off a tree and landed to the muddy floor. It had been raining for most of the day. Sai landed right beside her and took a look at their surroundings. They had decided to stop after almost two straight days of travelling through the forest.

They were quite protected by the tall trees and they were far from the main road.

"Are you sure you want to camp here?" he asked her quietly.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and walked towards the tallest tree. Then she leaned her back on it and allowed herself to fall on the floor with a soft thump. She closed her eyes tightly as she sighed deeply. Sai looked at her before he too sat down not too close not too far from her. Quietly he took his sketching book out and stared at Sakura with a smile on his features.

"I hope for your own good that you're not drawing me," said Sakura. Her eyes were still closed tightly.

Sai looked at her with interest.

"Don't deceive yourself, Sakura. As if anyone would draw something ugly like you," Sakura eyes snapped open. She glared at him and he immediately kept the book away.

"Just sleep Sai… before you say something you regret!" she pouted angrily. If she wasn't tired she would have his head rolling on the floor by now.

Several hours later Sakura sighed and opened her eyes for the hundredth time that night. She just couldn't sleep. Even though she was tired and her body claimed for a good night of rest she just couldn't find herself drifting off to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of what she was going to do when they finally encountered Sasuke.

What was she going to say? 'Hey Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!! How have you been?' 'Hey Sasuke! I'm here to take you back!' 'Uhmm… Sasuke-kun will you go back with me? Pretty please?'

She snorted at her own imagination. Sasuke would probably glare at her and turn his back on her or worse, laugh at her face.

The rain started to fall down again, this time more gently than before. She shivered against the tree and embraced herself in a miserable attempt to get some warmth. Her emerald eyes widened as she felt warmth spread down on her shoulders.

She looked up to see a smiling Sai. He had offered her his coat.

"T-thank you," she told him quite shocked with his kind gesture. Sai merely nodded and went back to his place. He sat down and closed his eyes.

Sakura did the same with a small smile adorning her pale features.

* * *

They had been running non stop. Hopping between trees branches and taking difficult paths in order not to call attention on themselves. A blonde female was glaring madly at a tall blonde boy who was running a head of them. Not only she was soaking wet, she was also hungry, tired and she needed to sleep! She didn't have his stamina. Hell she didn't even want to come in the first place. "I can't… I'm tired!" Ino groaned loudly. She watched as Naruto tensed and as his hands curved into fists.

Kakashi stared at Shikamaru who was by his left. They shared knowing looks and nodded at one another as if there was no need to a verbal dialog.

"Naruto…" said Kakashi sympathetically.

Naruto sighed silently. He knew that he was rushing things and that Ino was right. They were all right. They needed to rest if they wanted to keep their full strengths. The young blonde man jumped off the tree branch towards the muddy floor. The others did the same.

Ino looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Come on Naruto… you too have to eat,"

He stared at her apprehensively. She was being nice. He couldn't recall the last time she had been nice. Shrugging it off and listening more closely to his stomach he grinned at her, "What do you have, Ino-chan?"

Ino frowned and clutched at her backpack as if her life depended on it, "Mine! Don't you dare touching my food Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked appalled for one second then he stared at Chouji who merely shrugged his shoulders as he pushed some chips down his throat. Shikamaru only scratched his head and gave him a sympathetic smile, "She's becoming like Chouji," said Naruto shocked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. Her blue eyes glared daggers at him.

"Erm… that's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed looking at Ino and then at Chouji, "You look fine, Ino-chan!"

"Hmpf," Ino turned her back on the blonde boy and sat next to Chouji.

Naruto placed his backpack down, took a small box with food that Ayame had kindly cooked and jumped back to one of the tree's branch. He sat down and opened the box looking at the full moon that spread the moonlight through the forest giving it a mystic and beautiful look of serenity.

The wind caressed Naruto's face and memories floated back to him.

Naruto remembered clearly the day he met Jiraiya as if it had happened yesterday. He remembered to see him peeking, remembered the way he had summoned the toad and beat Ebisu easily.

"_What's with that huge frog?!" Naruto asked staring at the white-haired perverted man, "Who are you?!" he demanded to know._

"_Thank you for asking!!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a funny expression, "I am Myouboku Mountain's monk of the frog Spirits! Also known as the frog Hermit!"_

_Naruto could only stare back incredulous. He had never heard of such thing as a hermit! Besides the pervert man had ruined his training with Ebisu._

A small smile adorned Naruto features as he remembered the day he had finally managed to accomplish the Rasengan. He had felt so victorious; invincible for a while… he had felt happy.

Jiraiya was so proud that he had finally accomplished it on his own.

Then Naruto remembered how truly happy he also had been during those two years that he and Jiraiya had spent travelling around and training. At first it had been a little difficult to be away from Konoha, from his friends, from Sakura, but then the trainings kept him busy. The constant thought of bringing Sasuke back kept him focused on working hard.

Hatake Kakashi stared upwards. He could see Naruto sitting on the tree branch and sighed. He knew that the blonde boy needed to be alone with his own thoughts but it still pained him that Naruto was suffering. The copy ninja preferred the happy, loud and fool Naruto to a quiet, hurting and serious one. It was like Naruto was falling deeper into a darker place where he could not reach anymore.

"Kakashi?" a voice interrupted the copy ninja thoughts.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru," said Kakashi as he turned around to meet the voice owner.

"According to my calculations we are getting closer to the rain country," said Shikamaru as he stepped closer and he looked upwards towards Naruto direction, "We need to establish a plan. What do you know about the rain country?"

"The rain country…" Kakashi repeated and he too stared at the blonde boy, "I had a mission once, we needed to cross the rain country to get to our target. It wasn't easy. Its borders are highly defended and even those who wish to pass through the country will be under constant surveillance," Kakashi paused for a few seconds, "They had it rough, they do it for their own protection. It used to be a beautiful country, filled with life, now it's dark and it's always raining,"

Shikamaru nodded and remained quiet. He had a feeling Kakashi wasn't finished yet. He stared at the blonde form whose shoulders had started to tremble slightly. He wondered if Naruto was crying.

"The rain country suffered a lot with the civil war. A lot of people died. We know nothing about their ninja, only that they are highly skilled and fast," Shikamaru stared at Kakashi questioningly, "You want to know what happened to our mission?"

"You failed," Shikamaru answered quietly.

"Haii," Kakashi nodded quietly.

* * *

He blinked a few times as his eyes tried to adjust to a shining new morning. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and it seemed to be greeting him in some sort of way. Sai slowly looked around only for a short moment contemplating how she could look so peaceful in her sleep when she looked so horrible mean when she was awake, especially if called ugly.

"Guess I need to wake her up," Sai mumbled quietly as he made his way towards her sleeping form.

He noticed she was fast breathing and that her body was consumed in sweat. He could see that her hands were also shaky. Could it be that she was having a nightmare? Sai frowned. He wished to know what she was dreaming about.

Sai bent down and stretched his arm and gently shook Sakura. He watched as she stirred, her eyes however remained closed. Sighing, he shook her again.

"Uhhh…" Sakura moved quietly as she felt something heavy on her arm.

"Sakura…" Sai called out softly.

"Uh?" Sakura questioned as her eyes slowly opened, "Sai?" she asked quite surprised.

"We need to go," he told her feeling uncomfortable.

"Sai!" He stared at Sakura as her arm pointed at something that was behind him. He immediately stiffened as he could hear someone running in full speed towards him.

Sakura emerald eyes widened in shock as she spotted a tall dark man carrying a sword. She watched in horror as the man came running in their direction with an incredible speed. She noticed that Sai had completely frozen on the spot. Then she held on Sai's hip and pulled herself up.

Without much time to avoid the stranger attack, Sakura adjusted her glove and then she pushed Sai away causing him to collide with a tree. She heard him gasp in pain. No matter, she would heal him later.

The pink-haired kunoichi watched carefully as the tall man pulled his sword and jumped in the air. She waited, her heart rhythm had accelerated to the point that she actually thought for a few seconds that it would fall out of her chest. She looked up to see the man swinging his sword towards her; she dodged it by jumping behind. Then her eyes widened as she could hear the sound of shurikens cutting the wind with its speed. Just behind her.

"Foolish little girl!" a dark and raspy voice echoed behind her, "You shouldn't have injured your only back up!"

Sakura dodged the shurikens swiftly to the left and then she heard laugher. It wasn't just someone laughing but a lot of people laughing. She panicked as she turned around to take a better look at her surroundings. The stranger with the sword had disappeared and there was no one there. Just her.

Then where was the laugher coming from?

"This is going to be easy, Sakura Haruno..." Sakura could feel her neck hair stand up. These people knew her identity. "And to think that she was taught by the Hokage herself,"

More laugher filled in the air of the forest.

"What do you want!?" Sakura shouted. Her green eyes darted over towards Sai to check on him. Then that's when she saw them.

Five individuals stood next to an unconscious Sai. His body was wrapped in what seemed to be a rope of chakra. Sakura's breathing became heavier as what seemed to be a female took a kunai out.

The strangers wore dark outfits, every single one of them had their faces concealed except one. He was tall and muscular. He had grey hair and a long nose; an ugly scar decorated his chin and gave him a scarier look.

Panicking, Sakura threw a punch with all her strengths to the ground. The whole land shook with the impact. Most of the tree leaves fell off. More importantly Sakura had done it. With the impact they had lost some of the balance and that gave the pink-haired kunoichi time.

With full speed Sakura launched herself towards the woman that held a kunai in her hand. Sakura aimed a punch right at her head. The woman, immediately reacted and blocked her punch with something Sakura had never witnessed before.

The woman's arm was immediately covered with blue chakra and inside the chakra it seemed that she had electricity floating. Sakura fell to the ground and hissed in pain as she stared at her burn her fingers, causing them to bleed profusely.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the woman snickered cheerfully, "its high amount of energy can burn you for days,"

"Enough," said the man who didn't possess a mask. His voice was filled with authority, "We have orders not to harm the girl,"

The woman rolled her eyes and kicked Sakura's jaw, "Well what we do with the boy?"

Sakura face collided with the rocky soil. She groaned in pain. She needed to conserve her chakra for later. She couldn't do anything now. She never felt as useless at that very moment as she lied on the floor and the woman kunai's went closer to Sai's throat.

"N-NO!" Sakura yelled as she tried to stand up, ignoring all the pain, "Leave him alone!"

"What? Leave him be?" the woman laughed manically, "I think Not,"

"Alia, we have what we need, bring the girl and leave the boy," The man spoke once again as he glared at Sakura angrily.

Sakura tried to fight as the woman approached her but then she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She stared in awe at the needle stuck to it. She recognized the substance. Then her world crashed and darkness took over.

* * *

Sai woke up for the second time that morning. He had an incredible painful headache and his back ached like hell. He tried to move and realized that he couldn't. Only then he spotted the blue chakra that acted as a rope. His eyes bulged and he immediately remembered what had happened.

"Damn you Sakura!" he groaned loudly letting his angry emotions get the best of him.

He hadn't been this angry for years. He was starting to lose control of his emotions. Thanks to Naruto.

"Well, it was about time that you woke up," Sai's head snapped towards his left. His eyes narrowed as he stared directly at the infamous crimson eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N: Uff!! –sighs in relief- Here's the second part. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter as the first. I hope that everyone is in character. Naruto's depressed over Jiraiya's death. Kakashi is worried. Sakura was kidnapped by some strangers… HEHE… and unexpectedly Sasuke finds Sai. Oh yeah… keep in mind that the small fight scene is my very first, so bear with me! Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fly me to the moon**

SiriusLuv17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary:** "Don't be afraid," Sasuke told her. She laughed and her emerald orbs beamed, "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life,"

**--**

**Chapter Three**

**--**

Sai woke up for the second time that morning. He had an incredible painful headache and his back was hurting like hell. He tried to move and realized that he couldn't. Only then he spotted the blue chakra that acted as a rope. His eyes bulged and he immediately remembered what had happened.

"Damn you Sakura!" he groaned loudly letting his angry emotions get the best of him.

He hadn't been this angry for years. He was starting to lose control of his emotions. Thanks to Naruto.

"Well, it was about time that you woke up," Sai's head snapped towards his left. His eyes narrowed as he stared directly at the infamous crimson eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah! Thank God he's awake!" Sai looked to his other side to see a very loud red-haired girl point a threatening finger at him, "Let's get this over with!"

"Shut it Karin," a fish like young man exclaimed annoyed.

"You shut it!" Karin hissed angrily.

"You both shut it." Sasuke replied shortly. He glared at both of them. Karin bit her lip and blushed furiously and Suigetsu simply smirked back at the Uchiha.

Sasuke crouched down and stared directly at Sai's eyes, "What are you doing here? Is any Konoha team close? What are they after?"

Sai smiled his fake smile and remained silent and Sasuke blank expression changed to annoyed one.

"Speak!" Sasuke ordered exasperated.

"I don't have time for this," Sai answered quietly, "I have to go rescue a … friend," at the word friend, Sai couldn't help but to feel a strange feeling down his stomach.

"I thought you were a part of team _Kakashi,_" Sasuke said as he stood up, "Where is your team?" the Uchiha smirked, "_Traded_ you too already?"

Sai glared at the Uchiha and wondered why on earth, Sakura and Naruto wanted this guy back.

"Listen up, crap face," Karin gasped, Suigetsu arched an eyebrow and Jugo remained quiet as ever, "Sakura is in danger and I can't waste time here chatting with you…"

Sai smirked at the insulting nickname he had come up with. Suddenly he realized it was far easier to come up with nicknames to people he didn't like.

"Heh… what happened?" Sasuke asked and Sai looked up to the Uchiha with an annoying knowing look.

"Why do you care?" asked Sai with a smug smirk.

Karin stepped forward, "Yeah, it's not our business,"

"Why Karin? Are you jealous?" Suigetsu asked as he chuckled. Karin glared daggers at him.

"What happened?" Sasuke repeated, this time he pulled out his Kusangi.

Sai stared at his sword and then at Sasuke, "We were attacked by some ninja,"

"Elaborate,"

Sai was becoming highly annoyed by the Uchiha's attitude. Who did he think he was? Ordering him around. Acting like he's superior to him.

"That's all I know. Sakura tried to save my life; she pushed me away from the enemy and put me unconscious. When I woke up, unfortunately _you _were the first thing I saw,"

"Hn," Sasuke swung his Kusangi and suddenly, the sword flashed as his chidori consumed it. With a quick swing the blue chakra rope was gone.

Sai looked quite impressed and shocked as well. He was free.

"What?!" Karin cried out quite shocked, "Sasuke-kun! Why?!"

"Hahaha, so this means we're to rescue this old friend of yours?" Suigetsu asked as he laughed at the incredulous look on Karin's face.

"Aha…" Sasuke answered to Suigetsu's question and then he stared at Sai, "What happened?"

* * *

It had been years since Konoha had seen such a terrible day like today. The rain kept falling heavily and the thundering and the incredible strong wind weren't giving any signs to be calming down soon.

A blonde figure stared through the window to the empty streets; a look of worry invaded her exhausted features.

"Sakura…"

_-Flashback-_

"_You cannot stop me!" a younger Tsunade yelled angrily, her fist in the air and tears kept falling down her pale skin like a wild river._

_The third Hokage stared down to the young woman, sadness graced his old wrinkled face, "Tsunade…" his voice was low and filled with pity._

"_No! Please… I m-must go…"_

"_Don't be foolish… Orochimaru left and has no intention to return… ever again," the third looked directly at her eyes; they were too filled with deception and sadness._

"_You don't understand…" Tsunade whispered as she wiped the tears away._

"_My decision is final…"_

_-Flashback's over-_

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade blinked slowly as a familiar voice brought her back to the present situation.

"Genma… what took you so long?" The blonde woman asked as she walked away from the window.

"I've just arrived from a mission and I came as soon as possible," Tsunade nodded and then her eyes darted away to the other two ANBU ninjas.

"I see… I'm sorry but I'm afraid you will have no time to rest," Genma nodded at the news, "As you have probably heard by now, Haruno Sakura has left the village with the goal of bringing a certain Uchiha back. Your mission is to retrieve her and the shinobi that is accompanying her,"

"What about the Uchiha?" Genma asked. The senbon in his mouth moved to the left.

"Hn, if he makes an appearance try to neutralize him, if not just bring Sakura back," Tsunade finished with a loud sigh.

"Hai,"

* * *

Sakura woke up to the feeling of being watched, she sat up gasping for air, her emerald eyes scanned the room and only then she allowed herself to breathe easily as she spotted no one in the room.

The memories of the previous day came to her immediately. She let out an inwardly groan as she jumped of the bed. She stretched her arms and smiled a little, her strengths were back.

Now she only needed to find a way out. It was easier said than done.

As she walked towards the door she could hear the faint sound of footsteps. She started to panic. She needed to think of something fast.

The pink-haired kunoichi then sat on her bed and decided to wait for whoever it was. She watched intently at the door knob. It started to move and the door was slowly opened to reveal the same man from the day before.

The same grey hair and the very same scary scar gave him away easily. He had been the only one who hadn't been wearing a mask. The man stared directly at her and smiled a wicked smile that gave Sakura a bad feeling.

"You're awake…" the man spoke, his voice echoing through the dark room.

"Congratulations for pointing out the obvious," the man form stiffened as the voice had not left the pink-haired girl that was sitting on the bed.

He turned slowly as he heard the door close from behind him. Then his eyes widened as he saw from the corner of his eyes another pink-haired girl run towards him.

It happened so fast. Sakura raised her fist in the air ready to punch that man only then he held her wrist as she did so.

"Hn, feisty one aren't you?" he asked as he smirked.

"You bastard!" Sakura cried as she yanked her arm away.

"I didn't come here to fight," he told her as he walked towards the other Sakura who remained sitting on the bed, "Ahhh you haven't mastered it yet?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Sakura rubbed her wrist as the man took out a kunai ready to stab the fake Sakura.

"Eh…" The fake Sakura smiled as she dodged the kunai and disappeared.

"Wha-" the man didn't have time to reply as both Sakura's punched him in the face. He flew back to the bed breaking it into two halves.

"Tchee, you're great really," the fake Sakura said to the real one.

"Ahh but you're great too, you're me after all," the real Sakura giggled, "I think we should finish him off, what do you think?"

"Hai, I'll do it, you go ahead," fake Sakura said as she approached the unconscious man with a kunai in her hands.

* * *

"This rain is annoying! It's been raining since we left," Naruto complained as he hid himself under the trees leaves.

"Quiet," said Kakashi as he stared straight ahead with his sharingan, "We're here,"

Instantly everyone frowned and stiffened. They knew things were about to become serious as soon as they crossed the borders.

"Naruto, Ino and Choiji, you stay here. Shikamaru and I are going to take a closer look," Kakashi told them, his voice adopting a serious and grim tone.

"What?! I wanna go too!" Naruto glared at the copy-nin, "You can't possible expec-"

Kakashi turned around abruptly to stare at the blonde boy, "Naruto… I'm only going to say this once. You are staying here and wait for any further orders. This is not like any other mission, do you understand?"

Naruto blue eyes stared directly to Kakashi eye. Slowly he nodded and Kakashi sighed and placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"If we're not back in twenty minutes you know what to do." It was not a question but a statement.

Ino and Chouji nodded while Naruto stood quiet watching as Kakashi and Shikamaru jumped between the trees towards the borders of the Rain country.

* * *

The pink-haired girl tripped and soared through the air - there was a throbbing pain in her foot and the breath was knocked from her as she landed face-down on the grass. She cursed under her breath and looked quickly behind, they were approaching her.

She forced herself up and continued to run. She gasped for air as her hand clutched to her wounded stomach.

Sakura had managed to escape, thanks to her clone. The same woman had been the only one to see through her plan. They had fought, hence the stomach wound.

Her trek forward to the bushes was awkward. Her ankle protested and she was tired; Sakura moved with a kind of resigned lurch, thinking that she needed to carry on. That she could not stop under any circumstances.

She tried to see what a head of her was, but it was rather difficult since there were almost no illumination around. She could not use her chakra either; not only she was almost out of chakra but using it would make her an easy target. After a while she arrived to what seemed some sort of a fence. The pink-haired kunoichi reached it, and flung herself upwards, driven more by fear than muscle.

Gravity was not kind. She found herself unable to move up, and unwilling to move down. She saw them getting closer; she could already hear their mocking laugher.

Sakura felt a firm and strong pair of hands grabbing her by the waist, throwing her without warning towards the ground. Her vision had become blurry and the pain in her head was too much to handle.

She knew that staying down in the ground was not an option. She forced her arms and pulled herself up.

"Bitch!" The same man that Sakura and her clone had defeated yelled angrily. Sakura tried to move as she saw the man's fingers come together. He was going to perform some jutsu.

It happened too fast. The blow of a strange shadow caught her in the side of her face, sending her sprawling, cheek burning. Sakura scrambled back onto her knees, looking for the source of the attack but it was gone, replaced by two stands of sticks that looked uncomfortably like… _legs_.

Almost against her own will she looked up, and screamed at the excruciating pain. Her hands reached her cheek; her fingers could feel something wet. Her own blood. She could feel her skin burning right where she had been hit.

Sakura tried to rise again, but again the man was faster than her. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck. Sakura could feel the air vanishing as he jerked her into the air. Her emerald eyes widened in horror as she thought that that was it. She was about to die.

The man's fingers were white-hot against her throat, twitching as she felt her feet dangling helplessly. She gasped for breath, grabbing at the arm, trying with no avail to push it away.

The helpless Kunoichi surroundings narrowed to his tiny dangerous dark eyes that twinkled in malice as he stared right back at her.

"Stop it boss! We need her to heal our men!" the strange woman shouted.

Sakura writhed helplessly in the man's grasp as the world faded away.

* * *

"I feel something!" Karin cried excitedly as she jumped from a tree branch to the rocky floor.

"What? Another old man's chakra?" Suigetsu asked as he taunted her. Karin glared at him before turning to Sasuke.

"I can feel it too," Sasuke told her and Karin face fell in disappointment. Sasuke stared at Sai who was already making his way towards the strange Chakra.

"Well?" Jugo asked as he landed right at Sasuke's side.

"Yeah, are we going? I don't think the skinny boy will be able to handle it on his own," said Suigetsu as he stared in the direction that Sai ran to.

"Hn, let's get this over with then,"

The four of them hurried behind Sai. It didn't took them long to catch up with the strange boy. Sasuke stared at him and wondered what his story was. How and why did he end up with Naruto and Sakura?

Sasuke watched as Sai stiffened and stopped between some trees. He heard Karin gasp and Suigetsu quickly covered the girl's mouth with his hand. Sasuke then approached them and he too peeked between the trees. His eyes widened slightly in shock as he saw as the pink-haired girl was thrown to the floor without any ceremony.

What was shocking him the most was not the fact that Sakura's life was on a very thin line but the anger that was quickly boiling inside him.

Before he could have time to think over, his feet had dragged him forward onto the opening.

"Hn, your luck has come to an end," Sasuke voice sounded strange to his own ears.

Karin immediately stepped out and placed herself at Sasuke's side. She tried her best to look as dangerous as he did but failed miserable.

"Yeah bitches! You're dead meat!" She said as she pointed her index finger at the only man who was not wearing a mask.

Suigetsu and Sai left their hiding and they too stepped forward. Jugo on the other hand, made his way towards the unconscious girl.

Sakura found herself on the ground, her neck shrieking in pain as she sucked down air in great whooping gulps. She noticed that she was in what seemed to be some sort of a cave. She took a quick look around her and realized that her kidnappers were nowhere to be seen. She then scrambled onto her hands and knees, but her foot slipped in a puddle of smear and she fell back into the ground, rocks cutting her face. And then when she least expected she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist.

At first the kunoichi tried to fight it, but the hold on her waist was not fierce. She felt herself being turned around. Her emerald eyes scanned the face she had not seen for a very long time.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered as she blinked a few times to make sure that he was real.

"Hn, how are you feeling?"

Despite the pain, she was very aware of his touch, of the way his arm was secure around her, the way he controlled her body easily. Se had the altogether foreign thought that she was safe. He repeated the question, his hands clasped around her arms to keep her steady.

Sakura sighed deeply, "Fine, fine," she stated bleakly.

She felt Sasuke tense, felt the heat of him in the simple touch of his hand. "You aren't so fine," he stated with calm insistence.

"What?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling tired. This was probably an illusion. Sasuke was holding her… which meant… she had been rescued… nah it was just an illusion.

"Sakura…" a new voice joined in and the pink kunoichi head turned to stare at her team mate.

"Sai!" she exclaimed before she fell back into darkness once more.

* * *

**A/N: Tchee!! A lot of action in this chapter no? Maybe I'm going to fast. Hmm what do you guys think? **


End file.
